Continuous and discontinuous filament spinning technologies are known in art, and are commonly referred to as spunmelt technologies. Spunmelt technologies include both the meltblown or spunbond processes. A spunbond process involves supplying a molten polymer, which is then extruded under pressure through a large number of orifices in a plate known as a spinneret or die. The resulting continuous filaments are quenched and drawn by any of a number of methods, such as slot draw systems, attenuator guns, or Godet rolls. The continuous filaments are collected as a loose web upon a moving foraminous surface, such as a wire mesh conveyor belt. When more than one spinneret is used in line for the purpose of forming a multi-layered fabric, the subsequent webs are collected upon the uppermost surface of the previously formed web.
The melt-blown process is related to means of the spunbond process for forming a layer of a nonwoven fabric, wherein, a molten polymer is extruded under pressure through orifices in a spinneret or die. High velocity air impinges upon and attenuates the filaments as they exit the die. The energy of this step is such that the formed filaments are greatly reduced in diameter and are fractured so that microfibers of indeterminate length are produced. This differs from the spunbond process whereby the continuity of the filaments is preserved.
Spunmelt equipment manufacturing companies, such as Reifenhäuser, Ason Neumag, Nordson, and Accurate Products have engineered numerous meltblown and/or spunbond manufacturing models that offer a variety of desirable attributes, such as increased polymer throughputs, better management of process air flow or polymer distribution, and improved control of filament deviations, to name a few. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,619; 4,813,864; 4,820,142; 4,838,774; 5,087,186; 6,427,745; and 6,565,344, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose examples of manufacturing equipment for the processing of spunbond or meltblown materials.
In addition to the number of known equipment models that are commercially available, spunmelt manufacturing assets are also known to be of a sizeable scale, requiring extensive space, and can be a substantial investment. Such factors may be considered hindrances when evaluating the need for additional manufacturing capacity, upgraded assets, or new innovative technologies. A need remains for an apparatus, such as a cartridge assembly, that adapts to conventional spunmelt manufacturing equipment in order to upgrade a technology or introduce an entirely new technology to an otherwise standard manufacturing line.